The purpose of this project, entitled "Bioanalytical Chemistry Support", is to provide bioanalytical chemistry support services to support the long term toxicity and carcinogenesis studies as well as in house research efforts for the National Toxicology Program (NTP). The project will be divided into three tasks: In Task 1, the contractor shall validate analytical methods to quantitate test chemicals, biotransformation products or other specified substances in biological materials. These validations shall be for methods that are available and when the anticipated concentrations in the biological samples are known. In Task 2 the contractor shall develop analytical methods to quantitate test chemicals, biotransformation products or other specified substances in biological materials. This developmental work shall include the analysis of a limited number of samples from dosed animals to determine the appropriate concentration range over which to develop the method. Validation of the method shall then be conducted over the determined range. In Task 3 the contractor shall determine the concentration of test chemical biotransformation products or other specified substances in biological materials, using previously developed and validated methods. The contractor shall be responsible for disposing toxic wastes, such as excess test chemicals, biological fluids, and tissues in accordance with all applicable federal, state and local laws and regulations.